


Необходимая деталь

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магистр неожиданно покинул базу Старкиллер. Это должно было облегчить жизнь генералу: ни споров, ни бессмысленного соперничества, только выполнение своих обязанностей. Однако после того, как эффективность его собственной работы снизилась, Хакс обеспокоился своим будущем в Первом ордене.<br/>Кайло Рен получает новое задание от Сноука: секретную одиночную миссию на Татуине, истинные цели которой известны пока только Верховному лидеру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Рен исчез неожиданно. Только вчера они спорили в командном пункте о том, какие цели следует выбрать для следующего удара. Утром его уже не было на станции. Генералу, конечно, не были известны планы верховного лидера, и магистр не в первый раз отправлялся на загадочные задания «по делам Силы» в разгар очередного этапа стратегического планирования. Но сейчас ситуация была иная.  
Генерал сидел в своем кабинете в сотый раз проверяя данные по операциям за последний месяц. Ему необходимо было найти причину упавшей эффективности. Пока компьютер проводил очередную аналитическую сессию по новому набору параметров, мысли Хакса вернулись к исчезновению магистра.  
С Реном давно творилось что-то не то. Хакс привык проживать каждый день в противоборстве с этим человеком, но в последнее время сопротивление ослабло. Когда? Примерно месяц-полтора назад. Генерал не сразу заметил разницу. Дни стали спокойнее, совещания короче и конструктивнее. Казалось, все пошло на лад. Хакс считал, что ему удалось «сломить» высокомерного магистра, заставить того принять его подход к управлению и навязать свой стиль ведения войны. Можно было считать это победой. Однажды, когда Сноук спросил о том, удалось ли генералу сработаться с Реном, Хакс не удержался и сказал: «Мы стали действовать эффективнее, как только он начал подчиняться приказам и прислушиваться к аргументам». Верховный лидер ничего не ответил и, скорее всего, задал тот же вопрос Рену. Однако это не имело значения. Главное выполнять поставленные задачи на должном уровне.  
И вот с этим возникли проблемы. Несколько дней спустя Хакс обнаружил ошибки в своих отчетах Сноуку. Естественно, до отправки. Все удалось исправить. Но сам факт. Когда в последний раз генерал позволял себе ошибку в отчете? Это недопустимо. Несмотря на более эффективный расход времени совещаний, Хакс понимал, что итоговые планы операций перестали удовлетворять его собственным требованиям. Возросли потери среди техники и людской силы, количество успешных миссий сократилось на двадцать три процента. Чтобы удостовериться в своих подозрениях, Хакс прошел ряд внеплановых тестов на стратегическое мышление и скорость реакции. Все показатели упали. Сложнее стало представать перед лицом Верховного лидера. То, над чем он столько лет работал, рушилось по неизвестной причине. Он практически слышал приглушенные разговоры подчиненных о том, что «молодой генерал, похоже, выгорел».  
Это было недопустимо. Это выводило из себя. А Рен, вопреки своей обычной манере, наоборот как будто стал спокойнее. Чертова маска, конечно, мешала понять, что у него на уме, однако наблюдательность и внимание к деталям — обязательные качества хорошего руководителя. Наклон головы изменился. Стал более заинтересованным, напряженным. Как будто магистра начало действительно волновать, что скажет генерал.   
Он представил себе Рена, идущего ему на встречу по коридору вчера. Огромная черная фигура, руки сжаты в кулаки, плечи подались вперед. Проходя мимо, он отвернулся. Едва заметно, но Хакс запомнил. Возможно ли, что магистр каким-то образом саботирует его операции? И зачем? Выслужиться перед Сноуком? Это грязные методы. Магистр был безжалостен к врагам, но едва ли способен на подобное. Ему всегда было проще высказать все оппоненту напрямую. Но вчера, прямо перед встречей, Хакс об этом не подумал. Возможно, всему виной упавшие когнитивные показатели, но генерал был почти уверен в предательстве Рена. Ведь перемены в его поведении странно совпали с неудачами Хакса. Тем же вечером и произошел их последний разговор.  
Поступили новые разведданные относительно перемещений сил Сопротивления. Данные важные, щедро оплаченные болью осведомителей и кровью собственных солдат. Хакс очень хотел получить эту информацию и лично планировал операции разведки. Рен явился на совещание без шлема, что было странно, но не из ряда вон, конечно.  
— Магистр, необходимо спланировать и провести штурм базы Сопротивления, координаты которой мы определили исходя из маршрутов переброски стратегических грузов. Я полагаю...  
— Эти данные фальшивка, — по какой-то причине очень тихо сказал Рен.  
Хакс замер.  
«Он мог бы бросить мне это в лицо. К чему эта драма?»  
— Вы знаете что-то, чего не знаю я?  
— Да, генерал. Во время последнего допроса один из ваших осведомителей сломался.  
— И? — Хакс ощутил раздражения из-за тона магистра и его вновь приобретенной манеры делать бессмысленные паузы.  
— Мне удалось вырвать из его памяти информацию об этой подставной операции Сопротивления. По этим координатам ничего нет.  
— Я не доверяю вашим методам, Рен.  
Магистр поднял взгляд от карты. На его лице отражалась непонятная досада и огорчение. Не гнев, не злость.   
«Он издевается?» — трудно было представить иные причины подобного тона и выражения лица такого человека, каким был магистр.  
— В последнее время мне тошно не только работать с вами, Рен, но даже находиться в одной комнате, — тихо, но отчетливо произнес генерал.  
Он не ожидал увидеть то, как изменилось лицо напротив. Досада сменилась болью.  
В тот момент это казалось маленькой победой: наконец снова вывести из себя любимчика Верховного лидера. Однако почему по лицу магистра пробежала болезненная судорога, но глаза не налились яростью? Что он подумал в тот момент? Ответа не было. После тех слов генерала, Рен развернулся и молча ушел. Это была их последняя встреча.  
Компьютер подал сигнал о завершении отчетов. Хакс понимал, что все было понятно еще три аналитических сессии назад. Все провалившиеся планы разрабатывал лично он. Большую часть операция так же курировал Хакс. Рен едва ли мог повлиять на них. Еще раз взглянув на стратегические карты и брифинги для бойцов, генерал поморщился: трудно было представить, что он способен на такую халатность. И вот перед ним несколько блестящих (без лишней скромности) примеров боевых операций. Каких-то два месяца назад он был на вершине своих возможностей. И это несмотря на то, что во время работы над захватом шахт в системе Грос они с магистром спорили до хрипоты. После того совещания Хакс буквально не мог спать от злости и ненависти к Рену. В последнее же время он отлично высыпался.  
Ответ был слишком очевидным, чтобы в него поверить. Генералу нужен Рен. Человек, способный вывести из себя, пробудить настоящую злость. То, что генерал давным-давно подавил в себе. И, видимо, зря. Теперь этот человек исчез. Причем, судя по всему, по вине самого Хакса.  
— Что творилось в твоей голове, Рен? Я ведь не чертов ясновидящий, — разозлился генерал и вдруг невесело улыбнулся.   
Даже на расстоянии магистр умудрялся отменно бесить его.

***

— Это недешево будет, уважаемый, — прерывистая голографическая фигура пронырливого иномирца покачала головой, как бы придавая весомости собственным словам.  
— У меня есть средства, — холодно ответил генерал. — Найдите его.  
— Не беспокоиться, человек, все будет сделать. - Похоже, он не утруждал себя настройкой своего речевого синтезатора.  
Наемник отключился до следующего запланированного сеанса связи.  
Генерал не стал бы прибегать к помощи членов Первого ордена в своих личных вопросах. Ему удалось использовать базы данных штантых шпионов, чтобы выйти на эту систему. Дальше действовать нужно было предельно осторожно, ведь скрыть настоящую цель его поисков нужно было любой ценой. Сноуку плевать на то, кто именно руководит базой. Если Хакс будет неэффективен, его заменят. И желающих хоть отбавляй. Стоит раз оступиться. Есть только один путь сохранить свое положение и достичь собственных целей — найти Кайло Рена и любым способом вернуть его.  
Поразмыслив над всей ситуацией, генерал начал подозревать, что изменилось в отношении магистра к нему. Он не ясновидящий, но и не дурак. Версий было несколько, наиболее вероятная исходя из всех данных — одна. Она же самая невероятная. Если он окажется прав, что ж, это будет всего лишь сделка. Рен получит, что нужно ему, а Хакс вновь вернется на путь к собственной славе. Цена не так уж высока.


	2. Chapter 2

— Почему здесь так чертовски холодно, — спросил Кайло Рен своего текущего компаньона. Голос прозвучал тихо, но со скрытой угрозой. — Ты получил приличную плату на проезд.  
— Космос вообще холодное место, Хок, — шутливо прогундосил тойдарианец в ответ, но поймав выразительный взгляд, добавил: — Атмосистема барахлит. Надо б влезть да подкрутить что-то, но времени не было. Я ж один тут кручусь, за всем не уследишь.  
— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Магистр, взявший себе на время этого задания имя Хок, вышел из кабины, оставив обескураженного иномирца. Обычно клиенты себя так не ведут.  
Атмосистема была одним большим куском временных стяжек и запаек. Что даже хорошо. Рену предстояло провести на борту этого небольшого грузового корабля еще пару дней, а болтовня с капитаном не лучший досуг. Повозиться с качественно раздолбанным аппаратом — это должно отвлечь от собственных мыслей. К тому же, будет теплее. Без привычной маски лицо стало чувствительно к окружающей температуре. Когда Рен покинул орденский шаттл и затерялся на одной из планет Центральных миров, он все же носил закрытый шлем, пусть и не свой, привычный. Но во время перелетов это начало утомлять. Нуутто, с которым его на данным момент свела судьба, в первый же день сказал: «Далась тебе эта маска. Вы люди странные. Ты видел мое лицо. Сними, расслабься, летим одни...» Его разговорчивость в первое время выводила из себя, но сейчас Рен относился к этому как к фоновому шуму. И, опять же, он не давал думать о своем.  
Хотя думать, конечно, особо было не о чем. Он привычно прошел по замкнутому кругу ненависти к себе, к Хаксу и к сложившейся ситуации. «Это все только мои навязчивые идеи» — традиционно подвел он черту. Попытки сблизиться с таким человеком похожи на дружбу с каменной стеной, и тебе от этого теплее не становится, и булыжникам без разницы. Хотя нет. Хакса он все же достал. Не понятно, правда, чем. Тем, что пытался помочь? В руке хрустнули две соединительные трубки, теперь уже непригодные для ремонта. Рен отбросил их и отправился в грузовой отсек искать замену. Там всякого барахла полно.  
Ремонт занял от силы шесть часов. «Надо б взять и подкрутить», как сказал Нуутто, стоило понимать «ни одной живой детали нет, а пара вообще явно не с этого корабля». Но когда детство проходит на старой развалюхе, летающей на честном слове и сомнительной репутации твоего отца, все можно так или иначе заставить работать.  
— Эй, Хок, пожрать хочешь? Пора б, — Нуутто прошуршал мимо, не особо ожидая ответа: привык уже к молчаливости клиента. Но все же за едой не бросал попыток разговорить Рена: — Зачем тебе на Татуин? Родня там или дело?  
Кайло поднял глаза от скудного, но практичного набора пищевых брекетов. Тойдарианец угадал и то, и то. Пусть родня уже и мертва, но все же это единственное место с его настоящими корнями. То есть с теми, что он признавал. Хотя других причин лететь на эту галактическую свалку, кроме бизнеса и семьи, ни у кого быть не могло.  
— Сам понимаешь, место не популярное. Я согласился тебя везти по доброте душевной...  
— И за оплату в трое превышающую разумную.  
— Все-то ты о деньгах. Мы же, считай, друзья. Там, за бортом непроглядная тьма и пустота, и не надо ее пускать внутрь.  
— Слушай, Нуутта, я не любитель теплых бесед, так что... — Кайло внезапно захотелось не просто заткнуть его, а как-то оправдаться. «Еще пару дней и начну брататься с иномирцами,» — подумал он тоскливо.  
— То, что не любитель, это я догадался. Но вот что я тебе скажу. Глаза у тебя, как у побитой банты: если шерсть приподнять, сразу пожалеть хочется. Эй, эй, не горячись так!  
Кулак Рена впечатался в стол, оставив ощутимую вмятину. Убить Нуутто было бы разумно сразу после посадки на корабль и с точки зрения секретности миссии, и для собственного спокойствия. Но какая-то часть Кайло симпатизировала этому старикану. Кроме того, тойдарианец был выбран не случайно. Осведомители Сноука, готовившие эту миссию, сообщили о полезных связях этого со всех сторон обычного мелкого торгаша.  
— Хок, — как-то по новому заговорил Нуутто: не испуганно, а куда более доверительно и спокойно, — я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я говорю, как умею. Нам еще какое-то время надо лететь, так что давай договоримся: прежде чем ломать мебель, скажи, что не так, хорошо?  
Злость еще не ушла, но Кайло немного успокоился. Когда последний раз кто-то осмеливался обратиться к нему вот так, да еще и назвать побитой бантой? Рен надеялся, что тойдорианец не заметил тени улыбки, скользнувшей по его лицу.  
Но минутное веселье закончилось. Пока Нуутто оставил его в покое, стоило вспомнить детали предстоящей миссии. Магистр удивился, когда Сноук удовлетворил его запрос на одиночную миссию где-нибудь подальше от Старкиллера. Были все основания ожидать долгого мучительного спора о путях Силы и целях Ордена. Но Верховный лидер умел сочетать несочетаемое (Кайло снова вспомнил об их «сотрудничестве» с Хаксом). Оказалось, как раз готовились несколько секретных миссий в разных мирах, все безусловно опасные, но в равной степени несущие пользу их общему делу. Это казалось подозрительным, но в сложившейся ситуации Рен, не раздумывая, согласился. К тому же в списке предполагаемых пунктов назначения оказался Татуин. Планета, породившая Дайра Вейдера.  
Однако приоритетной целью было не знакомство с собственной родословной, а поиск затерянных артефактов прошлых эпох. Бескрайние пустыни скрывали в своих постоянной блуждающих барханах многое. И люди Сноука добыли сведения о недавно обнажившемся древнем корабле, потерпевшим крушение еще в первую волну заселения. Трудно было предположить, что там могло остаться нечто ценное,. Но слухи ходили разные. Кайло знал: Верховный лидер не пошлет своего ученика копаться в песке без серьезных оснований. Только чувствительный к Силе мог обнаружить «артефакт», так ему было сказано. Что ж, если это сделает его сильнее — он пойдет на все.  
— По прибытии в Мос-Эспа мне понадобится кое-какое оборудование, — сказал Кайло, когда они вернулись в рубку корабля.  
— Это вообще без проблем. Я знаю несколько нужных тебе людей, все будет, причем непременно будет в лучшем виде. Я ж тебе рассказывал, что...  
Рен перестал слушать. Главное было обозначить план. Наверняка Нуутто, продолжая непрерывно трепаться, уже слал сообщение «кому надо». Хорошие связи нужны любому, кто хочет выжить в окрестностях Татуина. Сам Кайло не мог похвастаться чем-то подобным.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Есть новости, господин. Мне удалось определить координаты объекта, откуда он вылетел два дня назад.  
Наемник-кубаз, видимо, все же решил привести аппарат для общения с клиентами в порядок. Хакс платит достаточно из своего кармана, чтобы не кривиться при каждом неправильно произнесенном слове. И уж тем более достаточно, чтобы не утруждать себя пониманием речи этих существ. Он не испытывал какой-то особой неприязни к иномирцам. Но этот длинный хоботок и защитные очки пробуждали какую-то брезгливость.  
\- Вы раньше времени вышли на связь вовремя, - заметил генерал.  
\- Прошу прощения. Банк данных Картеля удовлетворил мою заявку на подключение вне очереди.  
\- Меня это не касается. В любом случае, информация о том, где он был два дня назад, не выглядит стоящей.  
\- Вы бы не говорить так, если бы знать все, - и снова речевой генератор дал сбой. - Мне известно, что он нанял тойдорианца по имени Нуутто. Есть всего пара миров, где он вести дела, и только один, куда он лететь без груза на продажу — Татуин.  
Несколько секунд генерал мысленно выстраивал маршрут.Он выглядел довольно замысловато. Если любой мелкий иномирский картель в состоянии выследить члена Первого ордена на секретной миссии за такой короткий срок, внутренняя система безопасности никуда не годится. Хакс сделал себе пометку провести ее полную проверку и анализ, в то же время размышляя о пункте назначения одиночной мисси Рена. Многие детали текущей ситуации вызывали вопросы. В перспективе стоило составить организационную схему.  
\- Хорошо, Гног. Отправляйтесь туда. Если это очередная пересадка, ее нужно отследить.  
\- Уже в пути. Денежный транш готов?  
\- Да. Перевожу.  
Он завершил сеанс связи и сел за свой рабочий стол. Картель был небольшой, но серьезной организацией с отличной репутацией и особыми требованиями к клиентам. Агент получал задания только напрямую и только по голофону. Лицо прятать было запрещено обоим. Хаксу это казалось какой-то архаичной ерундой, но таков был их порядок. Зато кубазы гарантировали абсолютную конфиденциальность. Наверняка, нарушителю грозило суровое наказание. Но генерал понимал: в любом деле самый главный вопрос — цена. Если она достаточно высока, можно и рискнуть. Собственно, этим он сейчас и занимался.

Через день после сеанса связи с Гногом, Хакс делал плановый доклад Верховному лидеру. Краткие результаты операций, которые Сноук мог просмотреть и без участия генерала, предложения по дальнейшему планированию действий Ордена, так же направляемые и в письменном виде. Но «личная» встреча с лидером подтверждала статус Хакса. И потому была важна для него.  
Когда доклад и короткое обсуждение закончилось, он уже был готов услышать «Вы свободны, генерал».  
\- Вам необходимо в течении трех дней отправиться на Татуин.  
Хакс почувствовал мгновенный выброс адреналина, но взял себя в руки. Пусть он не мог контролировать свои органические функции, но по крайней мере умел держать лицо.  
Сноук продолжал:  
\- С вами будет десантный взвод и мобильный штаб. Нам необходимо организовать опорный пункт на этой планете.  
\- Позвольте спросить, Верховный лидер, - Сноук кивнул. - Зачем нам пост в таком, с моей точки зрения, бессмысленном месте?  
\- В песках Татуина есть полезные нам ресурсы. Заброшенные шахты и древние технологии. То, что когда-то считалось невыгодным добывать, заинтересовало наших исследователей. Я говорю все это, чтобы вы понимали, какова официальная цель миссии.  
\- Официальная, Верховный лидер?  
\- Когда база будет готова, я хочу, чтобы один отряд штурмовиков со спидерами и десантным шаттлом был всегда наготове. Даже в случае атаки на базу им запрещено покидать ангар.  
На языке вертелся вопрос: почему его, командующего главной операционной базой Первого Ордена, отправляют строить аванпост? Не успел он решить, что будет стратегически правильнее: удивиться или молча подчиниться, Сноук продолжил:  
\- Вы, наверняка, поняли, насколько важна истинная цель миссии, если я посылаю вас лично.  
Хакс решил, что многозначительный понимающий кивок — оптимальный вариант ответа.  
\- Могу я узнать подробности этой мисси? - ничего не выражающим голосом спросил он.  
\- Пока нет, генерал. Вы свободны.

Хакс проследовал в свой кабинет и только там, без лишних свидетелей, позволил себе выразить некоторые из охвативших его эмоций. Он нахмурился и напряженно наклонился над столом, вызвав на экран данные по Татуину. Ситуация была сложной и неоднозначной. Тайные мотивы Сноука, миссия Рена и наемник Гног, на которого бездарно потрачены время и деньги. С другой стороны, это может стать неким козырем в случае «двойной игры» Верховного лидера. Главное, чтобы он не узнал об этом.  
Однако у Хакса возникли подозрения, что Сноук уже ведет его определенным путем и со своими неясными целями, тайно помогая разведывательной миссии Гнога. Это объяснило бы, как обычный агент Картеля с легкостью выяснил местоположение магистра. Генерал почти не сомневался, что его новое задание напрямую связано с Реном. Маловероятно, что они случайно совпали и по времени, и по месту назначения.  
На датападе сработал таймер. Настало время связи с Гногом. Хакс перешел на его личный зашифрованный канал и послал вызов.  
\- Здравствуйте, господин. Я уже прибыл на место.  
\- Гног, ваше задание отменяется, - Хакс выждал несколько секунд, чтобы оценить реакцию, и добавил: - я переведу вам оплату в полном объеме плюс оговоренная компенсация.  
Кубаз не выглядел удивленным или расстроенным. Конечно, по ним трудно определить какие-либо эмоции. Но то, как он с готовностью промолчал, можно было считать подозрительным.  
\- Желаю удачи в вашем деле, господин.  
Ничего не ответив, генерал закрыл линию и удалил кодировочные данные, хранившиеся, традиционно, на терминале клиента Картеля. Теперь любая случайная запись этого разговора не могла быть расшифрована третьей стороной. Был все же еще один плюс затеи с Картелем. Хаксу удавалось поддерживать приемлемый уровень работоспособности благодаря регулярному получению информации о Рене, пусть косвенной и весьма скудной. Небольшой, но достаточный стресс.

_В элегантно обставленном кабинете для связи два нарочито потрепанных и запыленных агента Картеля смотрелись чужеродными. Гног — так звали одного из них — только что завершил разговор с клиентом и наслаждался видом приличного гонорара, который, к тому же, не потребовал так уж много усилий. Его коллега, Кхац, вошедший по окончании сессии, безусловно тоже заработал свою долю. Агентам запрещено обмениваться напрямую друг с другом деталями своих заданий и, тем более, личностями клиентов. Но это происходит то тут, то там. Господа только рады, что работа выполнена раньше срока. Гног с другом при случае проворачивали такие дела. Тут главное, чтобы было кому доверять. Но такого удачного сотрудничества еще не случалось. Хатты хорошо платили Кхацу за расследования дел Первого ордена. И когда Гног понял, кто его новый клиент и что из этого может следовать, руки его буквально зачесались в предвкушении легких денег. И вот дело сделано.  
Кубазы, покинув зал связи, позволили себе немного отдохнуть в прохладных темных залах татуинского филиала Картеля, который, в отличие от прочих организаций, не скупился на приятную изысканную обстановку. Скоро им выдадут новые задания, тайну которых, естественно, полагается сохранять до последнего хрипа. Или пока не предложат хорошую цену, как всегда добавлял Гног._


	4. Chapter 4

_Рен стоит, объятый пурпурным огнем. Боль наполнила его тело пополам с Силой. Смутная фигура входит в туманный пламенный круг. Хакс! Его взгляд прикован к груди Кайло. Что там? Рен опускает глаза, но видит только пустоту. Значит, это сон. Он снова смотрит на генерала. Кажется, что предчувствие катастрофы овладевает ими обоими. Где они вообще? Кайло подходит к Хаксу, протягивает ему свой меч. Тот берет, дрогнув, и направляет пустую рукоять в сердце магистра. Кайло смотрит в лицо генерала и активирует меч. Боль обжигает его сердце, все, что было им, исчезает, чернеет и теряет форму. Но боль утихает, и Сила овладевает им. Больше нет ничего, что было Кайло Реном, никого под именем Бен Соло. Лицо Хакса искажает ужас и агония. Новый Магистр убивает его. Все покрывает тьма и отчаянье. Чье?.._

Кайло открыл глаза, но еще несколько мгновений не мог пошевелиться. Звук собственного тяжелого дыхания и биение сердца, несмотря на бешенный ритм, успокоили его. Он действительно поверил во сне, что мертв.  
Первая ночь на Татуине. Почему-то его не удивляло, что она принесла такой странный и реалистичный сон. Магистр старался не думать, что это сродни пророчествам, которые когда-то не раз приходили его деду. Его больше занимала мысль, почему ему приснился Хакс. Если поверить в то, что это обычный кошмар, то почему к нему не явился отец или мать? Почему не дядя с его учениками, смерти которых должны тяготить его до сих пор? Возможно, потому, что все это прошлое. Даже если он встретит кого-то из родных сейчас, это будет встреча с другими людьми, не с теми, кого он знал когда-то. Сейчас из всех, окружающих его, в подобном сне он мог увидеть только Хакса. Потому что тот никогда не пасовал перед магистром, даже в моменты, когда боялся его.  
Нуутто отработал свои деньги сполна. А в благодарность за атмосистему (почему-то этот поступок не давал тойдорианцу покоя) даже выбил у «своих ребят» нормально оборудование. «Они-то хорошие, — убеждал он, дополняя заказ своими комментариями, — но крутиться как-то надо, вот и могут чего не то продать. Ты только не кипятись, у тебя все будет только лучшее. Ну, в соответствии с ценой, конечно». Уже к вечеру он несся по пустынному пейзажу на грузовом спидере сомнительной новизны. Рен сам проверил транспорт. Тут Нуутто не соврал, все было по крайней мере рабочее. Стало интересно узнать, насколько серьезные у него тут связи. Едва ли местные барыги будут оказывать услуги неизвестно кому. Но это всего лишь досужие мысли, чтобы скоротать путь. Если честно, Кайло нравилось это путешествие. Оказаться наедине с самим собой было куда приятнее, чем одиночество в толпе подчиненных. За одним, конечно, исключением.  
Если бы не секретность мисси и инструкции Сноука, можно было приземлиться непосредственно в пункте назначения на собственном командном шаттле, отправить штурмовиков и офицеров обследовать местность и уже от них требовать результат. Но ситуация сложилась иная. Никто не должен был узнать, что Первый Орден заинтересовался этим куском древнего космического мусора. Хотя кто-то определенно следит за ним сейчас. Рен почувствовал это уже через полчаса полета над раскаленным песком. Но пока соглядатай бездействовал. На секунду задумавшись, стоит ли свернуть с намеченного маршрута, Кайло отбросил эту мысль. Никто не знает, зачем он здесь и кто его сюда направил. К тому же, до обломков корабля еще три дня полета по безлюдным землям. Если слежка продолжится, можно ликвидировать их там, где никто не обратит внимание на его способности. Сейчас проще было не замечать.  
На следующий вечер, когда он углубился в пустыню настолько, что даже влагодобывающие фермы остались далеко позади, они напали. Багровел двойной татуинский закат, и десять, хм, существ разной видовой принадлежности начали подкрадываться к лагерю Рена с разных сторон. Он чувствовал их, каждого. Шестеро подходят со стороны входа в палатку, двое затаились за ней и двое справа, видимо, снайперы или просто резерв. Не очень изыскано, но зато и не напролом. Если они не попытались убить его во сне прямо через неплотную ткань временного убежища, значит, им нужна была информация. Пока Рен размышлял, кто из нападавших, судя по его текущей позиции, является главарем, тот сам подал голос.  
— Эй, парень! Выходи, поболтать надо.  
Кайло улыбнулся. Нет, он не любил убивать, но впервые за долгое время можно было забыться в бою. То, что все кончится кровопролитием, он не сомневался.  
Не спеша Кайло вышел из палатки.  
— Что вам нужно и кто вы такие?  
— Не стоит так разговаривать, когда находишься на прицеле, - весь этот разговор казался неким бандитским ритуалом. Кайло без труда догадался, что главарь скажет дальше: — Если будешь хорошо себя вести, мы тебя не убьем.  
— Не надо лгать, — тихо сказал Рен. — Вы все равно попытаетесь меня убить.  
— Ты, знаешь ли, и прав, и не прав, — шутливым тоном ответил главарь. Похоже, эта часть работы была его любимой и на все возможные реплики жертвы он уже заготовил ответ. — Я действительно соврал, что мы тебя не убьем. Но ты ошибаешься, полагая, что все кончится попыткой. Пли!  
Один из головорезов в засаде справа выстрелил Рену в ногу. Что ж, он действительно был нужен им живым. Но выстрел бластероной винтовки ушел в песок в полуметре от заданной цели. Кайло не пошевелился. Если главарь собирался получать удовольствие от своей атаки на одинокого путника, тот развлечется по-своему. Сразу прозвучал второй выстрел, на этот раз из-за спины. Он так же отклонился, и угас вдалеке, чуть не ранив одного из бандитов. Все замерли. Если первый промах можно было принять за ошибку, то второй определенно показал — луч бластера изменил траекторию.  
Больше никто ничего сказать не успел. Звук активации светового меча и красное пламя разорвали ночь. Отражая судорожные выстрелы, добрая половина который и так не имела шансов ранить Кайло, он Силой парализовал главаря. Остальных можно было не жалеть. Рен двумя взмахами меча обезвредил авангард. Развернувшись, он бросил свое оружие по широкой дуге, и четыре коротких вскрика ознаменовали конец боя. Конечно, это громко сказано для такой незначительной стычки. Но размяться всегда приятно.  
В песке, рядом с парой кусков песка, оплавленного мечом, приходил в себя главарь.  
— Кто ты? — прохрипел он. — Что тебе от меня надо?  
— Ты определенно любишь поговорить перед тем, как напасть, — сказал Рен. — Я позволь тебе помолчать перед тем, как умереть.  
Информация, которую магистр получил из коллапсирующего сознания, была весьма скудна. Этого следовало ожидать. Им не сказали, кто их цель и куда он направляется. Было приказано проследить до безлюдных мест, поймать, допросить и убить. Десять вооруженных людей на одного — это должно было быть не сложно. Но хотя сама информация о задании оказалась не особо важной, обстоятельства ее получения могли оказаться полезнее. Безымянный главарь любил поболтать, но и слушать не забывал. Пока он получал инструктаж, в соседней комнате беседовали двое. Всего пара обрывков фраз впечаталась в его память, но этого достаточно, чтобы в будущем выйти на заказчика. «Картель получил свою плату?» — спрашивал некто. «Да, Кхац подтвердил перевод». Сознание бандита угасло. Позже магистр передаст эти данные Сноуку, а пока стоило переместить лагерь.  
Кайло собрал палатку, погрузил вещи на спидер и направился в более подходящее для отдыха место около небольшой группы скал. Он приметил его еще днем. Ставить палатку на открытой местности было практически приглашением для преследователей. Безусловно, намеренным приглашением.


	5. Chapter 5

Посадка, установка командного модуля, развертывание мобильной базы — все это прошло мимо генерала. Отлаженные и автоматизированные действия машин, людей и его самого. Это позволило сосредоточиться на более неопределенных вещах. Местные бандиты согласились пустить Первый Орден на Татуин и, как бы унизительно это ни было, необходимо им представиться лично. Налаживанием дипломатических отношений с этим отребьем занимались специальные люди Ордена, но раз уж теперь по странному стечению обстоятельств главным был Хакс, это его задача. Самым сложным было то, что генерал не имел никаких данных относительно реальных целей их пребывания здесь. Если Рену поручена некая секретная миссия, зачем именно сейчас «выходить из тени»? Возможно, потому что ему понадобится подкрепление, а скрыть присутствие боевого отряда даже на большой пустынной планете довольно сложно. Или же Сноук решил «прощупать почву». Наверняка все упиралось в задание Рена. Видимо, его результаты покажут истинные намерения Верховного лидера. Пока все это похоже на «путь наименьшего сопротивления» в случае, когда нечего терять.  
Зал, куда прибыл генерал в сопровождении двух офицеров службы протокола и четырех штурмовиков охраны, был богато обставлен. Но глаз это не радовало. Драпировки, золочение, подушки и диваны. Судя по всему, здесь часто проводятся куда менее официальные мероприятия. Запах заставил Хакса поморщиться. Избыток каких-то масел, дыма и,что ожидаемо, пота различных существ. Генерал старался не думать об этом и сконцентрироваться на задании.  
Хатты не оправдали его ожиданий и явились вовремя. Возможно, им не терпелось насладиться «протокольным унижением» очередного военного, бессильного на этой бандитской планетке. Однако они ошибались, полагая, что осторожность равна слабости. Просто пока выгоднее было просить, а не брать.  
В глубине зала одернулись богатые, но пыльные гардины, и делегация Первого ордена увидела Драннога, «правителя» данной территорией после случайной (и мучительной) смерти своего предшественника от неизвестного яда. Его сопровождали разной видовой принадлежности существа, но особо обращал на себя внимание слуга-протоколист, молодой изящный тви'лек с голубой кожей и чересчур откровенным нарядом. «С какой грязью я вынужден мешаться по велению Сноука» — Хакс с трудом сдерживал отвращение и злость. Но пора было настроиться на работу.  
— Приветствую тебя, Дранног, — при всей его неприязни к хаттам и текущей ситуации, генералу удалось произнести это как минимум бы бесстрастно.  
— Дранног приветствует тебя, генерал Хакс. Я Виотт, секретарь досточтимого владыки этих земель и вашего благодетеля, — тви'лек странно повел головой, как будто все происходящее было для него забавой. — Он рад и удивлен, что ваши люди наконец прибыли сюда открыто, хотя столько лет досаждали моему господину своим «тайным» присутствием.  
— Это первое появления нашей организации на Татуине, — генерал мог вести только официальную линию, но отметил про себя эту новую информацию. Естественно, не показывая своего удивления, он продолжил: — Мы благодарны, что вы согласились заключить с нами сделку и предоставить место для нашей базы.  
«За не малые средства, я полагаю» — добавил Хакс про себя.  
Дранног что-то сказал Виотту. Тот поклонился с игривой улыбкой и обратился к генералу.  
— Наш господин понимает, что иначе вы бы и не отреагировали. Даже если бы знали о тайных делах вашего лидера.  
Лучше всего было просто кивнуть и постараться закончить этот ритуальный визит на максимально официальной ноте. Но больше хатт и его помощник не досаждали Хаксу своими намеками. Несколько ничего не значащих, и неоправданно дорогих, протокольных подарков, еще один обмен лицемерными любезностями, и Дранног отправился на очередное увеселительное мероприятие. К слову, Хакс подозревал, что его должны были из уважения туда пригласить, но решили показать свое превосходство, не сделав этого. Что ж. Тем лучше. Меньше всего генерал хотел потратить еще больше сил и времени на этого бандита и его мерзкую свиту. «Рен после такого «визита вежливости» наверняка бы взбесился», — ухмыльнулся Хакс, почти желая устроить это когда-нибудь в будущем.  
По возвращении на базу, генерал инициировал проверку ее готовности и принял доклады от офицеров. Подходило время связи с Верховным лидером.  
— Докладывайте, генерал, — прогудел Сноук. Здесь его голограмма была не такой внушительной, как в зале совещаний на Старкиллере.  
— Мы провели встречу с Дранногом.  
— Отлично. Пока про них можно забыть.  
— Позвольте заметить, Верховный лидер, они нас ни во что не ставят, — голос Хакса звучал спокойно, но невозможно было не заметить, как сузились его глаза.  
— Об этом я и говорю. Пока местные бандиты считают себя сильнее и умнее, им до нас нет дела. Вы удовлетворите свои амбиции в более подходящей ситуации, генерал.  
Сноук подождал реакции Хакса, но ее не последовало.  
— Я получил данные о людях, причастных к слежке за агентами Первого Ордена, в том числе здесь, на Татуине, — продолжил Верховный лидер. — Всего два слова, но вы наверняка сможете получить из них максимум пользы. «Картель» и «Кхац».  
Кулаки генерала, заложенные за спину, сжались. Он знал, что нельзя доверять иномирцам, и поплатился за риск. Пока не ясно, что именно связывало этого кубаза с его заданием Гногу, но Хакс почувствовал, что она определенно есть. Кое-что еще в словах Верховного лидера показалось ему значимым. «Я получил данные...» — так он сказал. Не «мы», именно «я». Значит, источником информации был Рен. Только его лидер выделял из общей массы офицеров и прочих. Хакс, пожалуй, тоже.  
Генерал запросил у разведчиков Ордена всю доступную информацию о Картеле. Не стоило демонстрировать свою осведомленность относительно преступных организаций галактики. Потратив достоверное количество времени на изучение «новых» данных, он лично направился в татуинское отделение Картеля. Естественно, в сопровождении охраны.  
Мос-Эспа не впечатлил его, а он, судя по всему, не впечатлил жителей этого города. Всем, похоже, был безразличен Первый Орден и его генерал. Просто еще один человек в странной одежде и с вооруженной охраной. С одной стороны, Хаксу хотелось преподать этим ничтожествам урок, показав всю силу и мощь Ордена. С другой стороны, понимал: они того не стоят. По крайней мере, пока не встанут у него на пути.  
Клиентский вход Картеля был роскошным, но не таким тошнотворным, как логово Драннога. Кубазы определенно ценили элегантность даже в этом галактическом захолустье. Оказавшись в просторном холле, генерал подошел к стойке распорядителя.  
— Я хотел бы увидеть Кхаца.  
Сморщенный, как высушенная гусеница, Кубаз-служитель поклонился и ушел. Если гость знал имя агента, то мог вызвать его в любой момент. Таковы правила Картеля. «Имена и лица значат слишком много для существ, не способных ни говорить, ни выглядеть, как человек», — подумал генерал, ожидая вызова в комнату для переговоров.  
Распорядитель вернулся, протянул Хаксу карточку-пропуск и указал в дальний конец коридора.  
— Агент ждет вас, — генератор речи этого кубаза обладал довольно приятным голосом. Он был явно дороже, чем у Гнога. — Ваша охрана может подождать вас здесь.  
Генерал отдал приказ штурмовикам и с удовлетворением отметил, что они не проявили наверняка охватившего их напряжения.  
В комнате, куда он вошел, было две двери — для агента и для клиента. Кубаз с сероватой кожей в черном плаще уже явился, и как раз запирал за собой дверь.  
— Вам повезло застать меня, господин, я мог быть...  
Увидев Хакса, он вздрогнул и быстро произнес:  
— Старик, видимо, перепутать. Я не Гног.  
Генерал даже не удивился. Через секунду кубаз осознал свою ошибку. За столько лет службы, он никогда не позволял сиюминутным эмоциям выдать себя. Возможно, он слишком привык к безупречности своих действий. И этот провал грозил весьма серьезными последствиями.  
— Я не намерен сейчас слушать объяснения, ни твои, ни Гнога. Но я готов предложить сделку. — Генерал позволил себе устроиться в изящном деревянном кресле напротив агента.   
Подождав, пока кубаз загнанно кивнет, Хакс продолжил:  
— Мне нужно знать, какую информацию ты передавал своим клиентам о Первом Ордене. Я не прошу у тебя раскрыть их имена и лица. Взамен я не сообщу Картелю о ваших с Гногом делах. По крайней мере, пока.  
Кхац молчал, видимо, взвешивая в уме все «за» и «против». На это ушло не так уж много времени. Если есть шанс хотя бы отсрочить расправу, стоит за него ухватиться.  
Таким образом, визит в Картель оказался более чем успешным. Хакс и без помощи кубаза понял, кто его клиенты. У хаттов слишком длинный язык, во всех смыслах. Вернувшись на базу, он принялся изучать полученную информацию.


	6. Chapter 6

_Рен стоит, объятый пурпурным огнем. Боль наполнила его тело пополам с Силой. Снова этот сон. Смутная фигура входит в туманный пламенный круг. Хакс взял его на прицел. Он смотрит Кайло прямо в глаза, он решителен и хладнокровен. Что это? Рен чувствует прикосновение тепла там, где должно быть сердце. Он смотрит на генерала. Предчувствие катастрофы овладевает им, но нет импульса, нет цели, чтобы начать действовать. Где он оказался уже во второй раз? Хакс подходит к Кайло, целится ему прямо в сердце. Не дрогнувшей рукой магистр притягивает пистолет совсем близко, дуло уже должно коснуться его груди, но он не чувствует холода. Хакс стреляет. Новая боль обжигает сердце, все, что было Кайло Реном, испаряется и уносится в темноту за спиной. Сила исчезает, и остается только боль. Все, к чему он шел, потеряло смысл, ушло в небытие, остался только умирающий человек. Лицо Хакса не меняет своего выражения. Он сделал то, что ему приказано. Все покрывает туман и покой. Какой?.._

На этот раз Кайло не почувствовал страха, просыпаясь. Он как будто ждал этого сна. Но, надо признаться, рассчитывал, что тот окажется таким же, как прошлый. «Какой?» — интересный вопрос. Какой сон пророческий? Какой выбор они оба сделают? Может быть, это действительно просто видения спящего сознания, а не нашептывание Силы?  
За стенами палатки уже светало. К полудню он достигнет заданных координат. Через несколько часов Кайло увидел далекие изогнутые шпили. В их линиях не было красоты, только агония погибающего механизма. Цель уже близко.  
Преследователи больше его не беспокоили. Однако расслабляться не стоило. Та информация, что передаст ему Сноук непосредственно по прибытии, должна быть ключевой. Вполне разумно устроить засаду в конце пути. Хотя с другой стороны, не ясно, зачем тогда было нападать значительно раньше. Ответ не заставил себя ждать: корабль оказался таких размеров, что его обломки были разбросаны до самого горизонта — разного размера и формы, но одинаково истерзанные крушением и временем. Нападавшие, скорее всего, не знали, что у Рена только часть информации, и надеялись по-быстрому получить координаты цели. Все же за три дня пути по незамысловатому ландшафту даже самый беспечный разведчик обнаружил бы слежку и изменил курс.  
Сухой климат Татуина положительно повлиял на сохранность останков. Влага могла быть куда губительнее. Время от времени объезжая детали древнего корабля, Кайло направлял спидер в соответствии с указаниями Верховного лидера.  
Вскоре он нашел ту самую часть, на которую указывали координаты. Казалось неким предзнаменованием, что оплавленные и скрученные шпили, что он видел час назад, венчали именно ее. Магистр оставил свой спидер на всякий случай в паре километров от цели, и, добравшись до гигантских размеров обломка, начал подниматься по исчерченному песком и камнями куску обшивки.  
Настал момент получить последние указания Верховного лидера. Рен забрался повыше и устроился на краю огромной трубы. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем на его запрос пришел короткий ответ с инструкциями. Магистр усмехнулся. Не считая небольшой стычки в песках, которую можно было избежать при желании, все это мог сделать обычный агент ордена. Но улыбка быстро сошла с его губ. Сноук не стал бы посылать сюда своего ученика без веской причины. Кроме того, кто-то должен был найти и обыскать это место до него ради этих последний сведений.  
Рен встал и направился вглубь искореженного лабиринта. С собой он взял только меч и небольшого разведдроида для освещения и ретрансляции сигнала. Пусть изношенная временем, обшивка могла затруднить связь. Ему приходилось преодолевать полуразрушенные и частично засыпанные песком отсеки. Через несколько десятков метров Кайло обнаружил первый труп. Судя по всему, он пролежал здесь несколько лет. Иссушенная мумия неизвестного человека. Магистру не удалось определить причину смерти, но он заметил глубокие борозды на полу около трупа. Все оборудование, что этот разведчик принес с собой осталось при нем, хотя и вышло из строя. Его наполнял песок. По словам Сноука, барханы не раз укрывали эти обломки. Видимо, найденные останки «пережили» одно или два погребения. Все приборы были обычными для Татуина и определить принадлежность к какой-либо организации не удалось. Однако этот человек мог работать только на Сноука. Если бы местные контрабандисты знали, где искать, они распилили бы этот кусок корабля на мелкие части в поисках неоспоримой ценности, что ждала внизу. Но разбирать на кусочки все обломки в пустыне было слишком накладно. Одно дело оплатить пару разведчиков, чтобы следили за поисками Первого Ордена, и совсем другое — перерывать вечно меняющееся море песка в поисках неизвестно чего. Кайло не мог сказать наверняка, что преследователи знали о его собственной принадлежности. Однако их послали именно по его следу.  
Следующий труп оказался поврежден куда сильнее. Этой женщине повезло чуть больше, если можно было так сказать: она практически достигла цели. Но оценив расположение тела, магистр понял, что она пыталась выбраться наружу. Ее грудная клетка была раздавлена. Чтобы ни ожидало его внизу, оно могло как минимум попытаться его убить. Теперь стало понятно: Кайло был далеко не первый кандидат для этой миссии. Но почему Сноук посылал людей поодиночке? Что бы это ни было, боевая группа или даже взвод куда эффективнее агентов. Разве что это некие эксперименты, которые надо было сохранить в тайне любой ценой. Возможно, этим людям не предназначено было вернуться.  
Нужный отсек никак не отличался от прочих. Однако дверь была истерзана так, будто внутри прогремел взрыв. Или даже серия взрывов. Оценив состояние материала, Кайло заметил, что повреждения наносились неоднократно, и, скорее всего, уже после крушения: в некоторых местах края разорванного металла поблескивали в лучах фонаря развезздроида, где-то совсем потемнели. Любая деталь могла пригодиться в предстоящей битве. Магистр был уверен, что без нее не обойдется. Он замер. Интересно, а предназначено ли ему вернуться? Безусловно, его можно было назвать самой сильной фигурой, из доступных Сноуку. По крайней мере, в одиночном ближнем бою. Но если это «последний выстрел», и больше посылать некого, можно было направить сюда полноценный отряд. После изъятия ценного груза этот обломок станет простым бесполезным куском мусора.  
Что ж, какими бы ни были мотивы и планы Верховного лидера, Кайло поручено задание. И он собирался выполнить его во что бы то ни стало.  
Внутри отсека находился помост. В центре на подставке стоял небольшой куб, способный уместиться на ладони. Его опоясывали бледно мерцающие пурпурные линии. В углах комнаты громоздились какие-то ящики или оборудование, а по бокам от артефакта застыли два двухметровых боевых дроида. Они, как и помост, выглядели чужеродно. Те, кто создал этот корабль, были слишком примитивны для таких технологий: древних, но куда более изощренных. В них чувствовалось присутствие Силы. Это заставило магистра задуматься. Дроиды, как и прочие механизмы, не взаимодействуют с Силой. Она доступна только живым существам. Ему не хотелось признаваться в том, что по его спине пробежал неприятный холодок.  
Пока было не ясно, способны ли эти охранники функционировать. Но, судя по состоянию найденных им трупов (которых когда-то могло быть куда больше), полагаться на это не стоило. Если предыдущие визитеры пытались сразу взять артефакт и уйти с ним, можно попробовать сперва деактивировать охрану. Рен размахнулся и рассек пополам того дроида, что стоял справа. Не прошло и секунды, как левый пошевелился, но уже ничего не успел сделать: световой меч пронзил его грудь, где по верному предположению Кайло находился ключевой модуль. Оба рухнули на пол и замерли неподвижно. Все оказалось слишком просто, Рен понимал это. Надо было убираться отсюда поскорей. Неизвестно, какую реакцию в прочих механизмах этого артефакта он запустил. Ему не хотелось касаться мерцающего куба, он поднял его с помощью Силы и повернулся к выходу. Но в тот же момент застыл на месте. Кайло вновь посмотрел на свою находку. Та начала менять форму, раскрываясь, подобно зловещему цветку. В углах отсека зашевелилось нечто, куда большее, чем предыдущие два охранника. Но Рен не заметил этого. Он слышал зов Силы. Время будто остановилось. Артефакт говорил с ним. Конечно, не речью человека. Скорее техническими характеристиками. Странное смешение живой Силы и безжизненного механизма пугало и завораживало. Кайло не успел осознать сказанное. Позади него раздался грохот, нарушивший мысленную связь с артефактом.  
То, что они принял за нагромождение ящиков, оказалось еще одним дроидом, куда более массивным. Он напоминал гигантского червя. По его чешуе бегали алые блики меча Кайло Рена. Что-то было не так. Не дожидаясь атаки механического стража, он подскочил к нему и рубанул. Поверхность лишь на секунду покрылась матовым налетом, улетучившимся без следа. Магистр похолодел. Он слишком понадеялся на своего оружие. Сила не поможет одолеть такого противника. По крайней мере та, что доступна ему. Червь-дроид медлил, и Кайло вновь повернулся к артефакту. Кое-что магистр успел понять во время мысленного контакта с ним. Он увеличивал Силу владельца во много раз. Рен чувствовал, что цена этого будет высока. Но сейчас, в замкнутом пространстве с практически неуязвимым противником, выбора не оставалось. Кайло выпрямился и позвал артефакт. Через секунду тот впился в его грудину, обжигая и вспарывая кожу. Боль парализовала его, но спустя несколько секунд Рен взял себя в руки. Он чувствовал, как Сила наполняет его.  
Обернувшись к механическому стражу, магистр ощутил каждое его сочленение, каждую деталь. Сплав, которым покрыт червь-дроид, как будто сопротивляется Силе. Кайло никогда ни о чем подобном не слышал. Но сейчас это уже не имело значения. Он поднял руку, мысленно «нащупал» энергетическое ядро и раздавил его.  
Все замерло. В этот момент он почувствовал, что от него к Верховному лидеру тянется связь. Она не была новой, но Кайло только сейчас смог ее «увидеть». Сноук следил за ним. «Что ж, самое время прислать подкрепление, учитель» — подумал магистр и потерял сознание.


	7. Chapter 7

Сигнал заставил Хакса замереть. Секунду назад он почувствовал нечто. Чужую мысль, случайно пойманную его сознанием. Или не случайно, потому что Сноук отдал давно ожидаемый приказ:  
\- Генерал, отправляйтесь по этим координатам. Шаттлом. На спидерах будет слишком медленно.  
Хакс послал заранее подготовленное сообщение резервной группе готовиться к вылету и чуть было не спросил, что делать с магистром. Но сдержался. Верховный лидер не должен пока ничего знать об их делах.  
\- Отыщите Кайло Рена.  
\- Что следует предпринять, когда мы обнаружим его?  
\- Я сообщу вам по прибытии.  
Сноук отключился, и генерал практически побежал в ангар. Все было готово к вылету. Хакс оценил уже построенный маршрут. Им предстоит семь часов провести в пути. Генерал вздрогнул от неприятного скрипа его собственных кожаных перчаток. Он слишком резко сжал кулаки.  
По мере того, как десантный корабль приближался к цели, Хакс ощущал все большую тревогу. Штурмовики молчали, словно не хотели его тревожить. Генерал решил потратить время с пользой и проанализировать ситуацию: «Если Верховный лидер не отдал приказ спасти магистра, пожелав оценить ситуацию, это могло значить только одно: Сноук допускал возможность уничтожения Кайло Рена». Простой военный едва ли сможет убить владеющего Силой. Тем более такого, как магистр. Хаксу определенно не хватало данных, и ожидание сводило его с ума.  
Тогда он переключился на то, что уже успел узнать наверняка. Сноук посылал разведчиков на поиски неизвестных артефактов, год за годом, приближаясь к некоей цели. Это иррациональное желание заполучить «древнее оружие» казалось генералу оскорблением силы Ордена. Что бы ни создали давно мертвые иномирцы, едва ли одна эта вещь способна заменить строившиеся долгие годы базы и флот, тренировку солдат и подготовку офицеров. Неужели, Сноук ни во что не ставил все это? Конечно, иметь запасной вариант вполне разумно. Или это такое хобби? Тогда использовать Кайло Рена для этих целей определенно можно назвать расточительством. Не смотря на личную неприязнь Хакса к Силе и ее адептам, магистр сочетал в себе многие качества, делавшие его «идеальным оружием». Генерал быстро оглядел солдат. Никто из них не обратил внимание на то, как изменилось лицо командира. Это хорошо. Хакс напомнил себе не погружаться в размышления настолько, чтобы переставать контролировать собственную мимику. Но сразу после этого отметил: это была одна из тех искренних и потому редких улыбок. Перед глазами вставали сцены сражений, которые он оценивал по записям для построения стратеги в будущем. Мощные движения магистра, казавшиеся хаотичными, были точно выверены. Если он задевал мечом какие-то предметы, нанося удар противнику, то не по рассеянности или небрежности. Он точно знал, насколько замедлится и изменится движение его меча, выбирая самую быструю и эффективную траекторию. «Держу пари, он сам никогда не задумывается об этом». Но генерал задумывался, и не раз. Возможно, споры с Реном так выводили его из себя потому, что тот не мог объяснить свои претензии к плану, оно просто «чувствовал», как следует поступить. Но стоило его верно направить, отдача была максимальной.  
На экранах пустыня с редкими скалами изменилась, наполнившись темнеющими обломками странных конструкций.  
\- Скоро заходим на посадку, - послышался голос из динамиков.  
Генерал понимал, что пора раздать указания, но с трудом представлял себе, что от них требуется. «Значит, действуем стандартно».  
\- По прибытии рассредоточиться вокруг цели, внутрь заходить только по моему личному приказу через голофон. Со мной отправятся четверо.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - подтвердил получения приказа командир отряда.  
Через минуту началась тряска. Шаттл приземлился, открылись двери десантного отсека, штурмовики приступили к выполнению приказа.  
Генерал оглядел возвышавшийся над ним обломок древнего корабля. Он походил на развернутую пасть чудовища. Тревога, охватившая его на подлете к этому месту, усилилась многократно и казалась сверхъестественной. Надо было спешить. Сопровождающие штурмовики почему-то раздражали его. Хакс не хотел вести их туда, где по данным Сноука, находилась цель его миссии. Почему-то он не испытывал страха возможного нападения.  
Смутные предчувствия досаждали и выводили из себя. Это место будто пропиталось сомнениями и болью. Возмущение в Силе? Он слышал о таком, но не интересовался подробностями. Однако из того, что он знал, следовало: не чувствительные к Силе не могли ощущать нечто подобное. Разве что это самое возмущение было чрезвычайно мощным. Штурмовики начали отставать. Как будто непреднамеренно, то замедляя шаг, то спотыкаясь о незначительные препятствия. «Не только я это чувствую», - понял генерал. Он практически наступил на скелет у стены, и решил избавить подчиненных от необходимости его сопровождать. Они все равно были ему не нужны, просто так полагалось по инструкции.  
\- Вынесете останки наружу, обследуйте место. Я отправляюсь дальше.  
Долг и здравый смысл требовал от солдат хотя бы возразить, но, судя по всему, они не нашли сил оспаривать такой желанный приказ.  
Миновав еще один засохший труп, Хакс добрался до нужного отсека. За искореженной дверью была только тьма с редкими пурпурными сполохами в глубине комнаты. Он стоял на границе привычного ему мира, и не решался войти во владения Силы. Генерал послал сигнал Сноуку, но тот не ответил. Тянулись минуты.  
\- Хакс?  
Из темноты раздался голос Рена. Он почувствовал его присутствие?  
\- Какого черта вы здесь делаете, генерал? Заскучали в штабе? - по голосу было ясно, что говоривший испытывал сильную боль, но все же выговорил эту длинную фразу.  
Это могло звучать как издевка. Пару месяцев назад Хакс дал бы именно такую оценку. Но теперь он видел в этих словах и тоне довольно плохо скрытую симпатию. Генерал не дождался ответа Верховного лидера и шагнул во мглу.  
Рен стоял, объятый неярким вихрящимся пламенем. Боль наполняла его тело пополам с Силой. «Как я понял это?» - удивился Хакс. На груди магистра светилось нечто, напоминавшее пурпурную звезду. Ее острые лучи впились в тело, проткнув одежду и, как понял генерал, плоть. Ощущение времени ушло. Как будто их окутала вечность.  
\- Магистр, вам нужно оказать помощь. Со мной отряд и полностью оборудованный десантный шаттл. Вы можете идти?  
\- Я уже видел это, - произнес Рен. - Только не знаю, чем все кончится.  
\- О чем вы говорите? - мистицизм ситуации выбивал почву из под ног Хакса.  
\- Я видел два сна об этом моменте, и оба они кончились смертью.  
\- Очень ценю ваши пророческие способности, Рен, но сейчас не до знамений, - генерал подошел ближе.  
На одежде магистра запеклась его собственная кровь. Раны наверняка были очень серьезными. «Он провел несколько часов с такими повреждениями, один в темноте, и при этом хочет поговорить о снах», - в груди Хакса закипала злость на всех, кто надеется на Силу больше, чем на здравый смысл.  
\- Я не хочу о них говорить, но мне придется, - сказал магистр.  
\- Не лезьте мне в голову, Рен!  
\- Это, - он коснулся артефакта и тот едва заметно вспыхнул, - не отпустит меня, пока решение не будет принято. Оно убьет меня, не сразу, но постепенно, если я не решусь.  
\- Тогда вам следует поторопиться, - Хакс не мог понять, что магистр хочет от него.  
\- Сейчас я вам все объясню.  
Генерал увидел эту же комнату, но куда более смутно и расплывчато. Перед ним стояли двое, он сам и Рен. Раз за разом они разыгрывали две сцены: в одной Кайло убивает сам себя, но руками Хакса, во второй генерал сам безропотно стреляет в магистра.  
\- Стоп! - видения исчезли. - Я понял. Можно не повторять.  
\- Простите, генерал, я еще плохо все контролирую. Вас прислал Сноук?  
Хакс кивнул.  
\- Он тоже здесь. Все время следил за мной, но я не чувствовал этой связи.  
\- Он нас слышит? - это вызывало беспокойство.  
\- Да, каждое наше слово и каждую мою мысль. Однако теперь это двусторонняя связь.  
По окружающему их туману прошла заметная рябь.  
\- Что ты узнал? - Хакс сам удивился тому, насколько хладнокровно задал этот вопрос. - И сколько у нас времени?  
Привычный, но далекий сигнал голофона прозвучал чужеродно в этом мистическом водовороте энергии. Хакс принял сигнал. В голосе Сноука слышались гнев и неожиданная тревога:  
«Убейте его, генерал. Только так Первый орден получит колоссальную мощь артефакта.»  
Хакс посмотрел на магистра:  
\- Это правда? - бесстрастность его голоса, похоже, лишила Рена желания бороться с пурпурным огнем. Звезда замерцала ярче: - Это правда, ответь мне?  
\- Если я останусь в живых и мне удастся подчинить артефакт себе, его сила будет несравнимо меньше той, что так желает Верховный лидер. Хотя я в любом случае стану сильнее.  
Генералу показалось, что он знал обо всем заранее. Чувствовал, что здесь его будет ждать выбор: Первый Орден или Кайло Рен. Было бы не разумно ставить крест на всем, чего он планировал достичь. Но ведь могут найтись более эффективные средства.  
\- А я желаю, чтобы ты остался в живых. Мне хватит и десятой доли твоей новой Силы, чтобы преуспеть, если ты будешь со мной, - спокойно проговорил Хакс. - Если ты выбираешь, чьим желаниям потакать, я предлагаю свою кандидатуру.  
«Хакс!!! Я уничтожу вас обоих!»  
Кайло протянул руку и голофон превратился в пыль.  
\- Я могу считать это положительным ответом? - улыбнулся Хакс. Сейчас можно было позволить себе не скрывать эмоций.  
\- У вас жутковатая улыбка, - ухмыльнулся Рен, но сразу посерьезнел. - Я чувствую угрозу сверху, генерал.  
\- Орбитальная бомбардировка - единственный способ уничтожит артефакт такой силы наверняка.  
\- Вместе с этим кораблем и другими его осколками в радиусе километра.  
\- Задача, думаю, ясна. Вы можете приступить к выполнению.

Вокруг все рушилось и пылало. Но их окружала непроницаемая сфера Силы. Они неслись сквозь закипающую материю куда-то вверх, навстречу пламени. Оказавшись снаружи, они приземлились в паре километров от эпицентра взрыва. Бывший генерал поддерживал Кайло, как мог. Тяжелое израненное тело давило на плечи непосильной ношей. Хакс тоже ощущал, что слабеет. Но кто-то должен был остаться в сознании, чтобы выбраться из этого ада.  
Хакс обернулся. Естественно, весь отряд погиб и погребен под расплавленными останками корабля. Никаких следов не найдут. Интересно, что будет написано в отчете на базе? Даже захотелось составить его самому. Но это, похоже, осталось в прошлом.  
\- Я разорвал связь с Верховным лидером. Он подумает, что мы погибли, - магистр очнулся и проследил за взглядом Хакса.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Вы бы сочли возможным выжить после орбитального обстрела?  
\- Нет.  
Рен слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Я не могу понять, Хакс, - Рен закашлялся, но все же продолжил. - Зачем вы сделали это? Теперь вы потеряли все, над чем работали долгие годы.  
\- Я потерял все давно. Когда стал зависим от твоего присутствия рядом со мной.  
Магистр тяжело опустился на землю в тени у небольшой скалы.  
\- Я не могу вам настолько нравиться, чтобы это повлияло на вашу работоспособность.  
\- Вы мне не нравитесь, Рен. - Хакс сел рядом и принялся осматривать место, куда вживился артефакт.  
\- Но?  
\- Но я знаю, что вместе наш потенциал куда выше, чем по отдельности. Мои цели остались прежними.  
\- Нас двое, Хакс. Чего вы хотите добиться.  
\- Качество может быть куда важнее количества.  
\- Сноук тоже так думал, когда отдавал меня в жертву древней технологии.  
\- В отличие от него, я предпочитаю верить в людей. Давайте отложим эту беседу, а то скоро я вновь могу остаться один.  
\- В моем спидере есть медпак и все необходимое, чтобы вернуться в Мос-Эспа.  
Они тяжело поднялись и поплелись в сторону укрытия, где Рен оставил свое оборудование.  
\- Искать нас не будут, но попадаться на глаза Первому Ордену не стоит. А так же агентам Картеля.  
\- Я знаю того, кто нам поможет. За достойную плату, конечно.

_Эпилог_  
Мос-Эспа все еще бурлила из-за недавнего взрыва. События подобного масштаба редко происходили здесь. Но Хакс поймал себя на мысли, насколько ему безразлично происходящее. По крайней мере пока. Прежде, чем начинать войну, стоило привести свое оружие в порядок. И себя, безусловно.  
Им пришлось сделать большой крюк по пустыне, чтобы вызвать меньше подозрений. Поэтому к Нуутто, тойдорианцу, которому почему-то доверял Рен, они прибыли через две недели. Ничем не примечательный иномирец, мелкий торгаш, каким-то образом умудрился раздобыть для них поношенный, но годный шаттл с рабочим гиперприводом, припасы и кое-какое оружие. Естественно, далеко не бесплатно.  
\- Как ты это сделал? - поразился Рен.  
\- Ты что, не веришь мне, Хок? - Нуутто всплеснул руками в поддельном удивлении.  
\- Просто ответь, - сказал Хакс.  
\- Не надо быть такими подозрительными, - тойдорианец помолчал. - Не могу сказать всего, но нынешний местный босс, Дранног, мне кое-чем обязан. Это, конечно, секрет, однако с тех пор у меня появилось несколько «верных друзей». Я этими связями не злоупотребляю, но для таких хороших парней, как вы, почему бы нет?  
Хакс почему-то не смог сдержать нервного смеха. Рен уставился на него, но через секунду тоже улыбнулся.  
«Хорошие парни». Это последнее, чем они собирались быть в этой галактики. 


End file.
